


The Presentation of The Pups

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Grandparents meeting their grand-kids is always exciting.





	The Presentation of The Pups

You woke up in the infirmary the next morning to find Lotus, Etora, and Pearl gone, and Sidon still asleep, his head on your chest and one hand curled around yours. You didn’t want to wake him—he’d been up practically all night, trying to keep you and the pups asleep—but where were the pups?

You sighed, whispering an apology to him as you moved his head off your chest and into your lap and sat up. You looked around for a nurse in the dim dawning light, and flagged over Nula.

“Yes, your highness?” You moved to finger your collar. _Oh._ You didn’t have it on. Well, you still weren’t used to being called that, especially without your collar on.

“Where are the pups?”

Sidon had started to wake up, and was stirring on your legs, mumbling out a “yeah.” Apparently, he’d heard you. You looked down at him, but then back up at Nula. She gestured behind her, and your gaze followed, landing on Relan and another nurse feeding spoonfuls of fish to the pups.

“Oh,” you said softly, “I could have done that.”

“No.” Nula said, patting you. “You were asleep. You needed rest. The nurses can do it. They love the pups anyway. They’re so cute.”

You rubbed your eyes, nodding.

“And you can take them and leave as soon as they’ve had their breakfast. Okay?”

You nodded again, head a little clearer. Sidon was sitting up now, listening intently.

You stood up and headed toward the nurses. Etora was finished eating, so she was handed to you. You bounced her a little in your arms and smiled at her, saying her name. It was, as the young Zora had told you yesterday, a pretty name. You liked it, the way it rolled—e tor a. It sounded dignified. It would as an old Zora name. And of course, Lotus—somewhere between Hylian and Zora tradition, named after a plant, but luckily following the norms of Zora names. He was handed to Sidon, who had come over to you only a moment before the nurses had finished up with Lotus.

That left Pearl. As Relan turned, you opened the arm that Etora wasn’t in, to hold Pearl. You thanked the nurses for all their help, and then you and Sidon, loaded down with pups, set out into the Domain as a family for the first time.

No one really bothered you on your way toward the throne room, though you were sure once you were there and seated, there would be nothing short of a mob around you. You sighed heavily as you ascended the stairs, cooing to Pearl and Etora.

“Is something wrong, beloved?” Sidon asked from behind you.

“No, no. I’m just… it’s a big day, huh?”

“It is. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

You held back another sigh. “I sure hope so.”

You had to keep reminding yourself, the more enthusiastic King Dorephan got, that not only were these the only grandchildren he would get (sadly), but they were also, frankly, more miraculous than most babies. There was some defiance of what was “natural,” and strength in you (and Sidon! Obviously. Of course) that had made the three of them, and Dorephan had every right to be ridiculously excited to see his grandchildren for the first time.

Even if it was a little undignified for a king to be so… giddy.

The pups were small compared to you, looked even smaller when Sidon held them, but nothing had prepared you for how completely miniscule they would look in the king’s arms. He held them so carefully, grinning at the names you told him, but it was—well, you were stifling laughter. It was a very happy moment for all of you, not that that was a surprise.

When he’d had enough time with the trio, he gestured to one of the guards at the bottom of the stairs, and two chairs were brought, for you and Sidon to sit near the king, so the Zora could come through and finally get a good look at the pups, their first look.

As you settled into a chair, taking all three of the pups from Sidon (who’d held them as you sat), an attendant came to you with your collar. You sighed and lifted your chin so the collar could be placed around your neck. You smiled at the attendant when they were done and felt the netted pearl pendant from your wedding swing back against the dip in your collarbone. You handed Pearl to Sidon, and turned to King Dorephan, nodding. He gestured again, and the Zora came in, in a single-file line, to greet you and the new additions to the royal family.

It was exhausting, everyone drifting by asking names and how the birth went (was it hard for a human? Was it in the water like it’s _supposed_ to be?), but you did enjoy the (polite) attention and praise, in addition to the whole-hearted agreement that the pups were in fact adorable.

The sun had set hours ago when the last few Zora were leaving the throne room. You stood, bowed to your father-in-law, and walked off towards your room, followed by Sidon. You just wanted to sleep.

You placed all three of the pups in one pool of water, then walked the few steps towards your own bed, rubbing your eyes and slowly removing your collar. You left it on a table near the bed and crawled in. Sidon joined you, curling himself around you to whisper, “See? It’s as I said. Our first day as a full family went splendidly. And now, it ends safe and warm, and we do more tomorrow.”

As much as you appreciated his reassurance and positivity, you pulled the covers tighter around yourself and under your chin. “No. I just want to sleep tomorrow. I love the people, but I saw _all_ of them today, practically at once. I need a rest.”

“Fair enough,” Sidon sighed. “But you _do_ get to spend all day with the pups.”

“ _That_ I’m looking forward to.”


End file.
